dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Battle
.hack//G.U. The Card Battle is a trading card game in Japan based on the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate world. Unlike .hack//ENEMY, the game was created by the original staff, ties into the games (through special keywords and Crimson VS), and most of the cards feature original artwork not seen anywhere else. The game has 84 cards in total, sold in ten-card packs, each pack costing 330 yen, including tax. In the United States, that would be equivalent to a little over 3USD. 60 of these cards are normal, 12 are rare, 8 are super rare, and 4 are ultra rare. Rules There are two sets of rules for The Card Battle. Players can choose to play with a set of rules designed specifically for the card game, or they can use the rules from the fictitious cardgame that exists within the G.U. Games, Crimson VS. Card Battle Crimson VS (See Crimson VS) List of Cards (Translations approximate. Since the names of the cards are ambiguous, the number of each card is used for titling the page.) Normal *1 - タビー (Tabby) *2 - 匂坂 (Sakisaka) *3 - 志乃 (Shino) *5 - ガスパー (Gaspard) *6 - シラバス (Silabus) *7 - 朔望 (Sakubo) *8 - エルク (Elk) *9 - 寺島良子 (Terajima Ryoko) *12 - アトリ (Atoli) *13 - ミストラル (Mistral) *15 - レイド (Raid) *16 - 神威 (Kamui) *18 - アトリ (Atoli) *19 - 松 (Matsu) *20 - オルカ (Orca) *23 - ボルドー (Bordeaux) *24 - 大火 (Antares) *25 - ぴろし３ (Piros the 3rd) *26 - BT *27 - 揺光 (Alkaid) *29 - 天狼 (Sirius) *30 - 大火 (Antares) *32 - 太白 (Taihaku) *34 - パイ (Pi) *35 - 碧 (Midori) *36 - ハセヲ (Haseo) *37 - 銀漢 (Ginkan) *38 - パイ (Pi) *39 - クーン (Kuhn) *41 - クーン (Kuhn) *46 - ネコネコパンチ！！ (Neko-Neko Punch!!) *47 - 愛すべきひととき (Lovable Instant) *48 - 蹴っちゃダメ！！ (Don't kick it!!) *49 - 安らぎの刻 (Tranquil Times) *51 - 拮抗する精神 (Competing Souls) *52 - 譲らぬ火花 (Unyielding Spark) *53 - 想像の自由 (Freedom of Imagination) *55 - エースオブハート (Ace of Heart) *56 - 治癒の波動 (Recovery Surge) *57 - 閃きの黒薔薇 (Insightful BlackRose) *59 - 無償の信頼 (Free Trust) *60 - 止まらぬ決意 (Endless Determination) *61 - 籠中の小鳥 (Bird in the Basket) *63 - 蒼海の朗笑 (Merry Azure Sea)These cards may have been misnamed due to a printing mistake. However, in Crimson VS their names are reversed to match their respective characters. *64 - 怫然たる蒼天 (Furious Azure Sky) *65 - チム玉よこせっ！ (Hand Over That Chim Sphere!) *68 - 薔薇の字 (Rose Letters) *69 - 三位一体 (The Trinity) *70 - 破れし月輪 (Broken Moon) *71 - 無謀なる咆哮 (Reckless Yell) *72 - インビジブル (Invisible) *73 - 死神の輪舞曲 (Reaper's Rondo) *74 - ＰＫネットワーク (PK Network) *75 - No More Lose. *77 - 自戒の束縛 (Self-Restraint) *78 - 志乃恐怖 (Shino Kyoufu) *80 - 天下御免 ("As Much As You Like") *81 - 怒りの鉄拳 (Iron Fists of Rage) *82 - 反逆する自我 (Rebellious Pride) *84 - 旋律の探求者 (Seeker of Melody) Rare *4 - ハセヲ (Haseo) *14 - ブラックローズ (BlackRose) *28 - エンデュランス (Endrance) *40 - 八咫 (Yata) *42 - オーヴァン (Ovan) *45 - お兄ちゃんと一緒 (Together With Oniichan) *50 - 往きて戻りし (Come and Go) *54 - 微笑みの洗礼 (Baptizing Smile) *62 - 極光の眼差し (Aurora Gaze) *66 - 破軍の行進 (March of Destruction) *76 - 思い出の影 (Shadow of Memories) *83 - 渇望の正義 (Thirsting Justice) Super Rare *10 - オーヴァン (Ovan) *17 - 欅 (Zelkova) *22 - バルムンク (Balmung) *31 - 楚良 (Sora) *43 - トライエッジ (Tri-Edge) *58 - なんですと！ (What Did You Say?!) *67 - 『彼女』 ("Her") *79 - 焼き尽くす蒼炎 (Raging Azure Flames) Ultra Rare *11 - ハセヲ (Haseo) *21 - カイト (Kite) *33 - がび (Gabi) *44 - トライエッジ (Tri-Edge) Gallery Image:1(Card Battle).jpg|1: Tabby Image:2(Card Battle).jpg|2: Sakisaka Image:3(Card Battle).jpg|3: Shino Image:4 (Card Battle).jpg|4: Haseo Image:5(Card Battle).jpg|5: Gaspard Image:6(Card Battle).jpg|6: Silabus Image:7(Card Battle).jpg|7: Sakubo Image:8(Card Battle).jpg|8: Elk Image:9(Card Battle).jpg|9: Terajima Ryoko Image:10(Card Battle).jpg|10: Ovan Image:11 (Card Battle).jpg|11: Haseo Image:12(Card Battle).jpg|12: Atoli Image:13 (Card Battle).jpg|13: Mistral Image:14 (Card Battle).jpg|14: BlackRose Image:15 (Card Battle).jpg|15: Raid Image:16 (Card Battle).jpg|16: Kamui Image:17 (Card Battle).jpg|17: Zelkova Image:18 (Card Battle).jpg|18: Atoli Image:19 (Card Battle).jpg|19: Matsu Image:20 (Card Battle).jpg|20: Orca Image:21 (Card Battle).jpg|21: Kite Image:22 (Card Battle).jpg|22: Balmung Image:23 (Card Battle).jpg|23: Bordeaux Image:24 (Card Battle).jpg|24: Antares Image:25 (Card Battle).jpg|25: Piros the 3rd Image:26 (Card Battle).jpg|26: BT Image:27 (Card Battle).jpg|27: Alkaid Image:28 (Card Battle).jpg|28: Endrance Image:29 (Card Battle).jpg|29: Sirius Image:30 (Card Battle).jpg|30: Antares Image:31 (Card Battle).jpg|31: Sora Image:32 (Card Battle).jpg|32: Taihaku Image:33 (Card Battle).jpg|33: Gabi Image:34 (Card Battle).jpg|34: Pi Image:35 (Card Battle).jpg|35: Midori Image:36 (Card Battle).jpg|36: Haseo Image:37 (Card Battle).jpg|37: Ginkan Image:38 (Card Battle).jpg|38: Pi Image:39 (Card Battle).jpg|39: Kuhn Image:40 (Card Battle).jpg|40: Yata Image:41 (Card Battle).jpg|41: Kuhn Image:42 (Card Battle).jpg|42: Ovan Image:43 (Card Battle).jpg|43: Tri-Edge Image:44 (Card Battle).jpg|44: Tri-Edge Image:45 (Card Battle).jpg|45: With My Brother Image:46 (Card Battle).jpg|46: Neko-Neko Punch!! Image:47 (Card Battle).jpg|47: Lovable Instant Image:48 (Card Battle).jpg|48: Don't kick it!! Image:49 (Card Battle).jpg|49: Tranquil times Image:50 (Card Battle).jpg|50: Come Back Alive Image:51 (Card Battle).jpg|51: Rival Spirits Image:52 (Card Battle).jpg|52: Unyielding Sparks Image:53 (Card Battle).jpg|53: Freedom to Imagine Image:54 (Card Battle).jpg|54: Baptism of Smiles Image:55 (Card Battle).jpg|55: Ace of Hearts Image:56 (Card Battle).jpg|56: Healing Waves Image:57 (Card Battle).jpg|57: Black Rose of Insight Image:58 (Card Battle).jpg|58: What Was That?! Image:59 (Card Battle).jpg|59: Voluntary Trust Image:60 (Card Battle).jpg|60: Unstoppable Resolve Image:61 (Card Battle).jpg|61: Bird In A Cage Image:62 (Card Battle).jpg|62: Aurora Gaze Image:63 (Card Battle).jpg|63: Merry Azure Sea Image:64 (Card Battle).jpg|64: Furious Azure Sky Image:65 (Card Battle).jpg|65: Gimme Some Chim! Image:66 (Card Battle).jpg|66: March of Destruction Image:67 (Card Battle).jpg|67: "Her" Image:68 (Card Battle).jpg|68: Rose Letters Image:69 (Card Battle).jpg|69: The Trinity Image:70 (Card Battle).jpg|70: Broken Full Moon Image:71 (Card Battle).jpg|71: Reckless Roar Image:72 (Card Battle).jpg|72: Invisible Image:73 (Card Battle).jpg|73: Reaper's Rondo Image:74 (Card Battle).jpg|74: PK Network Image:75 (Card Battle).jpg|75: No More Lose. Image:76 (Card Battle).jpg|76: Shadow of Memories Image:77 (Card Battle).jpg|77: Restraint of Discipline Image:78 (Card Battle).jpg|78: SHino Kyoufu Image:79 (Card Battle).jpg|79: Flame of Consumption Image:80 (Card Battle).jpg|80: Officially Allowed Image:81 (Card Battle).jpg|81: Iron Fist of Anger Image:82 (Card Battle).JPG|82: Treasonous Self Image:83 (Card Battle).jpg|83: Thirst for Justice Image:84 (Card Battle).jpg|84: Melody Pursuer * category: .hack Conglomerate Category:Card Games